


Hope For The Best

by TheYuriPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, But I'm SO thirsty for mikannie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Like you literally don't understand, They're honestly so cute and my heart cannot handle it, background yumikuri, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriPrince/pseuds/TheYuriPrince
Summary: "I forgot my gym clothes and no one is letting me borrow theirs so can I have yours, even though they're several sizes too small? Thanks, but you can stop telling me I look really cute in your clothing because I can’t stop blushing.” AU, but with Mikannie!





	Hope For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's been a little more than a year since I've last posted?? Omg--

Has it ever been one of those days where nothing seemed to be going right? Like, at all? This was the kind of day that Mikasa seemed to be experiencing, and it had barely started. The weekend had just ended, and it was time for her to go back to school. But, for some reason, the universe was not on her side. What had she done to deserve it? No idea.

 

“Mikasa! What the fuck are you doing? You’re going to be late!” Mikasa’s brother, Eren yelled from the door of her room. It was usually the other way around, but surprisingly Eren was already dressed and headed towards the exiting door of their shared apartment.

 

Mikasa had overslept, and had about ten minutes before her first class would start. Usually her alarm would go off to wake her up, but it didn’t this time. Mikasa groaned into her hands, before rolling over onto her side to check why her phone didn’t go off. But, it wasn’t even on the table beside her bed. Meaning, she hadn’t charged her phone at all since yesterday. The poor thing probably had died in the middle of the night.

 

Sighing, she rolled the rest of her body out of bed until her feet were touching the floor. She winced softly, her muscles slightly aching from the night before. Mikasa knew that extra hour of working out would come back to bite her in her well-toned ass. She slowly got up, but realized she didn’t even have time to grovel about her soreness. The time was winding down, and she hadn’t even began getting dressed. 

 

Today would just have to be one of  _ those _ days. She quickly hopped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. She splashed some water onto her face, looking in the mirror. She was never one for makeup, except for her signature eyeliner. It gave her this certain look, and she found it somewhat appealing. But, she would have to settle without it today. Mikasa tousled her hair back and forth a few times until she was satisfied, before she ran back to her room to her dresser. She shrugged out of the sports bra and boy shorts she had slept in, and exchanged them for some more. Luckily she had taken a thorough shower before she went to sleep, so she wouldn’t feel that bad about not being able to take one this morning. 

 

Since her school didn’t have a strict dress code policy, she decided to just tug on one of her favorite sweaters over her sports bra and some black skinny jeans. The sweater itself was red with the the word, “babygirl” on it in all white caps, and the kanji for it underneath. It had been a gift from her girlfriend on their six months of being together, and she wore it literally all of the time. Her girlfriend, Annie, wouldn’t be caught dead in a matching one. It was the same way Mikasa felt about being referred to as babygirl. But, she secretly liked it when it was from Annie. Though she would never admit it to anyone.

 

Tugging on a pair of red high-top Converse to complete her outfit, Mikasa was finally ready. Class would begin in four minutes, and she still had to get to the school. The next public bus would probably take up the whole four minutes just to return to where she lived. 

 

She would just have to run if she wanted to make it on time. It was possible by all standards, since the school was literally just a block or two from the apartment Mikasa stayed in. But, running isn’t how Mikasa wanted to spend her morning. Her muscles were still screaming from the night before when she doubled her usual exercise routine. Every ache she felt as she grabbed her backpack reminded her of the poor choice she made. Resigned to her inevitable fate, Mikasa made her way out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

“Fuck, I made it.” Mikasa whispered to herself, breathing heavily. She literally had given it her all not to be late. A few seconds after she made it through the door of the classroom, the bell rang loudly which announced that class was about to begin. Mikasa had barely broken a sweat, but she figured she probably looked like she had just ran a block. Carelessly, she ran a hand through her hair, as she swept it out of her face.

 

Even though the bell had rung, the teacher was still outside of the classroom discussing something with another teacher. Mikasa quickly decided to take this time to speak to some of her friends. Those people being her girlfriend Annie, her best friend Sasha, and her other friend Ymir, who was always attached to her girlfriend, Historia. Mikasa had spoken to Historia a few times, so she was pretty much a friend too. Where else could you find someone who looked so innocent, and yet was so crude-mouthed? 

 

There was also an ongoing joke that they were a gang of lesbians, but that’s literally what they were. All of them just happened to share most of the same classes together, and were almost never apart. They were definitely something of the sort.

 

As Mikasa quietly walked over to where the group resided, she could already hear Annie and Ymir debating about something trivial, while Sasha and Historia just watched in amusement. They all hadn’t noticed her yet, so she decided to see where this current argument would lead.

 

“I am the epitome of a perfect girlfriend! You can’t get any better than this. I’m tall, muscular, attractive, and I have a sense of humor.” Ymir listed the reasons along her fingers like she was debating whether or not the sky was blue. The determination on her face was apparent, as she was truly this confident in herself.

 

“Wrong. You’re scrawny, annoying, and you literally have freckles everywhere. Who even has a freckled ass?” Annie immediately shut her down, without a second thought. She scoffed in annoyance, as she stuck her hands in the pockets of her clearly over-sized hoodie. 

 

It was one she had ‘stolen’ from Mikasa, that said “snacc” in bold letters. Long story short, it was a gag gift from Eren to “attract the ladies to his useless lesbian of sister”. But, she had stopped wearing it as often once she and Annie had became official. But, Annie took it upon herself to supposedly “keep it warm” for her, but Mikasa knew she only liked it because it smelled like her. 

 

“Oh, fuck off. You can kiss this freckled ass since you’re so concerned with it. Unless you’re His’, I don’t care if you like it or not.” Ymir smiled confidently at Historia, who was happy to return it. Mikasa thought they were cute together, even though they were both little shits.

 

“But, you’re getting off topic, you tiny excuse for a human being. You’re literally three feet tall on a good day.” Ymir poked fun at Annie, knowing her height was a sensitive topic. 

 

“Does Mikasa have to squat to kiss you? Or does she have to lift you up like steroid-induced toddler that you are? Because we all know she easily can.” Ymir smirked, as she noticed the irritation flooding Annie’s facial features.

 

Mikasa quickly decided to make her presence known, before she witnessed the murder of her dumbass friend. She knew Ymir wasn’t being serious, but it was best for her to stop while she was ahead. Mikasa gently cleared her throat, and all eyes in the group were suddenly on her. She quietly waved, bringing herself closer to where Annie sat. Annie was the only one sitting, while the rest stood nearby. Each of their desks were usually separated in the classes they shared, so they used times like now to talk.

 

Annie’s expression brightened tenfold when she noticed that Mikasa had finally arrived. She wasn’t necessarily smiling, but her eyes said it all. 

 

“Hey you.” She said softly, as she turned her attention towards Mikasa. She reached her arms out, grabbing ahold of Mikasa’s sweater, and carefully pulled her into her lap. 

 

Mikasa was always a bit self-conscious about doing things like this. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be affectionate. She was just easily embarrassed. A blush quickly appeared on her face and neck as a result, clearly proving her point.

 

But, her embarrassment doubled at times like these when Annie would hold her. She was well aware of the fact that she was not only tall, but muscular. Annie was muscular as well, but you could barely see them through her over-sized clothes. Mikasa felt as if she looked weirdly out of place, but Annie would always assure her that she didn’t. 

 

If it were anyone else, the positioning would probably be the other way around. There weren’t many girls around that looked like they were capable of holding her. Except maybe Ymir, but she kind of had noodle arms. Mikasa was pretty self-conscious about her appearance sometimes, which is why she was usually so reluctant to get on top of Annie. But, Annie was more than capable of supporting her, which she demonstrated time and time again.

 

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie’s neck, quickly pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hey, sorry I’m late. I may have overslept.” 

 

She recalled the start of her morning, realizing that it wasn’t off to a particularly good start. 

 

“The always punctual, Mikasa Ackerman overslept? Is the world as we know it ending?” Annie feigned shock, dramatically gasping for good measure. But with her monotone voice, it sort of seemed like she was being serious. 

 

“What color is the sky today? Green? Have pigs begun to take flight? Has Ymir become a model student?” The last statement got a laugh out of Mikasa, as she looked at the person mentioned.

 

Ymir was watching the two of them, with a large smirk on her face. “So you may not have noticed since you two were so busy being gay fucks, but we’re here too you know? It’s usually common courtesy to greet everyone Mikasa, and not just the walking nose you have as a girlfriend.” 

 

Ymir hadn’t even questioned that her intelligence had been the butt of a joke. She had even made up for it with a nonchalant joke of her own. Mikasa watched as Ymir crossed her arms over her chest, before she heard Annie scoff. Mikasa noticed that Annie’s face once again had the same irritated look as before.

 

“The only reason I’m not currently beating your ass right now is because of her.” Annie gritted against her teeth, unknowingly pulling Mikasa closer to her, though there wasn’t much of a difference. They were as close as they could possibly be on school grounds. But, Mikasa returned her girlfriend’s kindness by softly caressing the hairs at the back of her neck. She knew Annie loved when she played with her hair.

 

Annie’s next insult was considerably more tame, only because Mikasa knew she was being way more distracting to her girlfriend by subtly showing her love. Her small moan of satisfaction was proof enough, but only Mikasa was close enough to hear it. 

 

“S-So you’re lucky she was here to greet me, you lanky excuse of a lesbian.” Annie fumbled over her words, before quickly catching herself.

 

Ymir on the other hand was having a blast. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you over that stutter.” 

 

Ymir’s smirk was immediately one of victory, and Mikasa knew that this argument between them wasn’t over.

 

Before Annie could respond, the teacher came back into the classroom, their attention immediately on their little group. 

 

“Everyone, go back to your assigned seats. Class is about to start.” 

 

Annie rolled her eyes, as everyone around the classroom began to rearrange. Before Mikasa could completely stand up, she felt Annie’s arms pull her back down a little. She knew what Annie wanted, since it had somewhat became part of their morning routine. She quickly peered around the classroom to make sure that nobody was watching them, but everyone was pretty much distracted by something that wasn’t them. Perfect.

 

Mikasa brought her fingers underneath Annie’s chin, tilting her head upwards. She gently connected their lips, moaning softly upon contact. Just as quickly as the kiss started had it ended, and Mikasa missed the feeling almost immediately. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered at Annie, smiling as she was finally released from her grasp.

 

Walking back to her seat, Mikasa could’ve sworn she heard Ymir making whip noises, and the sound of Annie threatening her.

* * *

By the time gym class came about, Mikasa was more than ready. Since she was so used to working out, her muscles weren’t as sore as they were earlier. She had been quick to recover, even if anyone else would’ve been wallowing in pain from how much she has worked out the night before. Mikasa prided herself in her physical fitness, but she wasn’t one to gloat about it. At least, not often.

 

She was currently in the locker room where there was chaos galore. For some apparent reason, the locker room was always rowdy, given the people that attended this specific class period. Of course that consisted of the lesbian gang, and a few others who stood out like Nanaba and Hitch. Everyone else was  pretty much having their own little side conversations, but altogether it was a mess.

 

Mikasa was standing at her locker pulling off her sweater, when she suddenly remembered something. She quickly pulled the sweater completely off, before  folding and placing it into her locker. The locker itself was empty since she had taken her gym clothes home to be washed over the weekend. This included her spare clothes, which she had worn the previous week too. But, she happened to leave them hanging in her closet after they were washed to prevent wrinkles. And since she was late this morning, she forgot to get them. Therefore, she had no clothes to wear for gym. 

 

This was so unlike her. It was as if she was lying in bed almost asleep, and then suddenly remembered she had homework. Which truly had happened more times than she would have liked, but still. Both situations held the same panicked energy that she was experiencing right now.

 

Mikasa didn’t want to workout in her favorite hoodie, and get it all sweaty. That was a given. But, since she hadn’t worn a shirt underneath it, she didn’t have anything to use as a replacement either. So now she stood in the locker room in her sports bra and skinny jeans, looking more troubled than ever. Her frown was a dead giveaway, on her usually calm features. Eyebrows furrowed, she looked for anyone she felt comfortable asking for spare clothes. Her first choice would’ve been Annie, but their proportions varied greatly.. Meaning, Annie was really short and would definitely be her  _ last _ option.

 

“Ymir.” Mikasa said, as she approached her. 

 

Mikasa noticed that she was currently sitting on one of the benches that ran along the locker room walls. But, of course she wasn’t alone. Historia was directly next to her. They were close enough that their legs were touching, as Historia was played with Ymir’s hand. Ymir definitely had no room to talk about her and Annie’s relationship, when the two of them were just as bad. 

 

“I need a favor. Do you have any spare gym clothes I could borrow? I forgot mine.” 

 

Ymir looked up at Mikasa with her trademark smirk, and she immediately regretted coming over. 

 

“You were almost late  _ and  _ you forgot your clothes? Is there something wrong with you? Didn’t get enough sleep last night?” Mikasa watched as Ymir’s gaze drifted to something behind her, and she rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Annie over at her own locker. 

 

“Just what were you up to, Ackerman?” Ymir continued, before she started to raise her unoccupied hand and fingers in an familiar V-shaped position. 

 

Mikasa knew exactly what Ymir was insinuating, and had to force herself not to blush. She refused to let Ymir finish her thought, slapping her hand down instantly. 

 

“Why do I hang out with you?” She asked more to herself than Ymir, but received an answer anyway.

 

“Because you like having my friendship. Duh.” Ymir responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Mikasa asked, already making her way over to someone else for help.

 

“Hey! What gives, Ackerman? You can’t just ask a question like that and walk away.” Ymir scoffed, but didn’t move an inch from her seat. 

 

Mikasa made sure to ignore her, which she knew irritated Ymir more than anything. But, she couldn’t do anything about it without disconnecting herself from Historia. And in what world would Ymir do that willingly? Mikasa chuckled to herself, crossing her arms over her chest. This caused her biceps to bulge slightly, but she didn’t notice. 

 

Mikasa would never tell her to her face, but she actually did enjoy having Ymir as a friend. That should’ve been a given, since she didn’t talk to many people as things were. It just wasn’t part of her agenda to socialize. But, sometimes there were moments where she questioned her sanity for even talking to Ymir. 

 

Annie would ask her all the time why they put up with Ymir, but she would just laugh and shrug. Although, Mikasa knew that Annie secretly liked having Ymir as a friend too. Even when the two would constantly insult the other, it was just their idea of being friendly to one another. Their dynamic was weird, but it’s what worked for the two of them.

 

Speaking of Annie, Mikasa saw that she had finished changing into her own gym clothes. She was honestly kind of slow when it came to getting dressed, which meant Mikasa didn’t have much time before gym class would start. She needed to hurry up and find some clothes.

 

Her next choice was going to be Sasha, but Mikasa stopped in her tracks on her way to her. She was a bit.. occupied at the moment. And by occupied, she was busy turning a shade of red that Mikasa didn’t even know she was capable of. 

 

The culprit? The one and only, Nanaba. With the looks of a notorious playboy, she was one of the nicest people to ever come across. Even with people constantly trying to be with her, she had set her sights on Sasha some time ago. They had yet to get together, but Mikasa knew better than to disturb them right now. She would definitely have to ask Sasha about it later.

 

Mikasa groaned, as she realized that she was clearly out of options. With her eyebrows furrowed again, she made her way back to her own locker. It was pretty close to Annie’s, maybe one or two spaces away. 

 

Annie was busy adjusting her bun, as she sat on a nearby bench. When Mikasa walked over with her sour expression, Annie quickly finished what she was doing. 

 

“What’s wrong, Mika? Why aren’t you dressed yet? The teacher will be back any minute.” She said, just loud enough for Mikasa only to hear.

 

Nervously tapping a finger over one of her crossed arms, Mikasa bit her bottom lip apprehensively. 

 

“I don’t have any clothes to wear. I forgot mine because I overslept this morning.” 

 

She dragged her hands over her face, before continuing. “I’ve tried asking around for some to borrow, but I haven’t had any luck as you can see.” 

 

Mikasa raised her hands pointedly, using them to showcase the expanse of her body. 

 

“I can definitely see alright.” Annie said, her eyes raking over Mikasa’s exposed abdomen. She smiled appreciatively, until she decided to stand up and head over to her locker again. Mikasa watched quietly, raising her eyebrow when Annie returned holding a t-shirt and a pair of joggers out to her.

 

Mikasa took ahold of the items, looking at them.

 

“You could’ve just asked me in the first place. Anything of mine is yours and so forth.” Annie bit her lip, sweeping one of her bangs to the side.

 

“I know that. You were the first person I thought about going to. But, I decided not to for obvious reasons.” Mikasa revealed, running her finger over the clothes.

 

“Which are?” Annie asked, her eyes showing the slightest bit of curiosity.

 

Mikasa thought carefully about what she was going to say, but there was no way around the true reason. 

 

“You’re small, and the clothes probably won’t fit.”

 

Mikasa could’ve sworn she saw a vein in Annie’s head twitch. For some reason, she had a really big complex about her height. Mikasa never understood why, because she thought Annie was like the perfect height. Especially when she pulled Mikasa down to kiss her, which was really cute.

 

“Listen Mika, I truly do love you. But I might have to rough you up if you say that again.” Annie rolled her eyes, but there was no actual malice behind it.

 

“I could totally take you on. For example, who won our last sparring match? Hm? I believe it was me.” Mikasa teased, taking off her shoes. After they were out of the way, she slid her jeans down her legs, her boy shorts on full display. 

 

She grinned to herself at way Annie silently watched her, and took pride in the physique she had worked hard for. 

 

Mikasa decided to put on the joggers first, which actually didn’t fit that badly. Except, they were much shorter on her, than they would be on Annie. She made them look more like capris or those weird yoga pants, but she could make it work. They stopped about a little bit below her calf, and weren’t as constricting as she thought they would be. 

 

Annie always did have more of an interest in baggy clothing, like the hoodie she always wore. Taking a liking to that, Mikasa let the waistband of the pants stop at the very beginning of her pelvis. It made the pants seem longer, and it showed off her well-constructed v-line.

 

“Okay, but now we’re 5-for-5! Of course you were bound to win eventually. You know that our sparring wins are never more than one or two apart.” Annie reminded Mikasa, her eyes never leaving her, but often straying to different places on her.

 

The shirt was a little more difficult for Mikasa to put on. Because of Annie’s smaller frame, the material was a bit tighter than what Mikasa was used to. The edge of the shirt stopped just above her belly button, so it ended up being more of a crop top than an actual shirt. 

 

Mikasa wanted the universe to swallow her whole at this very moment. It was one thing to purposely wear a crop top, but it a totally different thing to have a shirt be so small that it kind of looked like one. She groaned internally, moving her arms a little. Whichever way she moved, the material hugged her body more and stretched to accommodate her movements. But, it wasn’t getting any less constricting. 

 

It wasn’t like she was being choked by it or anything, but she would never be caught wearing something like this on purpose. The outline of her muscles could be easily seen through the shirt, as well as her other.. bountiful aspects. 

 

“I can’t wear this. It barely covers anything. I feel so.. exposed.” Mikasa said, as she tried to pull the edge of it over her stomach. But, there was no use trying. The shirt wouldn’t budge, even though Mikasa wished it magically would. But, this would have to do. She would have to settle for looking like a department store mannequin.

 

“What the actual fuck, Mikasa?” Annie deadpanned, looking at Mikasa’s outfit in its entirety.

 

“Is it that bad?” Mikasa mumbled, as she tried her best not to shrink under the weight of her girlfriend’s stare.

 

“Why are you so fucking cute?” Annie’s deadpan expression broke slightly, with the hint of a smile and a quirk of an eyebrow.

 

“W-What? Are you serious? I look ridiculous.” Mikasa honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing, but a deep red blush started to flood her face anyway.

 

“Ridiculously cute. If anyone says otherwise, they’ll have to answer to me. That means you too.” Annie reached up to playfully tap her on the nose, trying to add some truth to her words. It didn’t really work, since Mikasa knew that Annie was only kidding anyway. At least, about the part of coming after her.

 

“Your opinion doesn’t count. It’s heavily biased, since you’re my girlfriend.” Mikasa worked on trying to get her blush under control, but Annie was making that really difficult for her.

 

“My opinion should be one of the ones that count the most. I know the things that you’re most insecure about, and the places that you think you’re flawed. But, even with that knowledge, I still think you’re the cutest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” The look Annie was giving her was one of pure adoration, and Mikasa was about three seconds from melting into one big, gay puddle.

 

“Annie. Are you going soft on me?” Mikasa teased, trying to tilt the topic from herself. She still couldn’t handle how sweet Annie was to her sometimes without wanting to smother her with affection. 

 

She loved kissing her girlfriend, and it usually gave her a way to hide her blushing face too. She wasn’t really in the appropriate setting to do that now, but she would definitely allow herself the chance to love on her girlfriend after school.

 

“Me soft? What would make you think that? I’m like, a total badass.” Annie scoffed, honestly believing the words coming out of her mouth.

 

“Excuse me? You’re what now?” Mikasa asked, an amused smirk slowly forming on her face.

 

“You heard me, Ackerman.” Annie squinted at Mikasa, as if daring her to say otherwise.

 

Mikasa easily accepted that challenge. “Aren’t badasses usually taller, and you know like, badass?” 

 

“I hate you.” Annie said, but that couldn’t be any further from the truth.

 

“I love you.” Mikasa smiled genuinely, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of place behind Annie’s ear.

 

“Yeah, whatever.. I love you too, loser.” Annie mumbled, but Mikasa could see the tips of her ears starting to turn red. Cute.

 

“Loser? I bet you won’t be saying that when I kick your ass in dodgeball.” Mikasa knew that Annie always loved a good challenge.

 

“Wanna bet? Loser chooses where we go on our next date?” Annie looked determined to win, but it wouldn’t be that easy.

 

“You’re on.” Mikasa answered confidently, making her way towards the door hand-in-hand with Annie as everyone began to file out of the locker room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, half of this has been in my google docs since like, literally November-- Can I get some comments since I mustered up the will to finish it?? <3 Also yeah, I'm still alive sksksk


End file.
